For video platforms provided on the Internet, advertising follows a strict scheme. While a user watches a movie, in certain pre-determined time intervals, the movie is interrupted to show advertisements in the form of one or more clips. On an Internet video platform, several users can watch a movie at the same time. The same advertisement is shown to all users watching the movie without taking specific interests of the users into account.
Another scenario relates to watching a movie in a cinema. While a user watches the movie, some aspect of the movie might raise his interest, for example, a specific car or a town shown in the movie. However, the user has to wait until the movie is over to gain access to information about the aspect that has inspired his interest.
It is thus desirable to provide improved technologies to enhance the media experience of a user. In particular, it is desirable to take the interests of the user into account to provide media enhancement with added benefit for the user.